11.4 TT Promo
The sun has risen above the edge of the world, and the land is bathed in orange light, as the sun continues it’s relentless climb. The world is still, covered in a coating of white, pristine snow. Heavy grey clouds gather on the horizon, threatening more snow to come, but not yet. Through the still picturesque scene, a man runs through the woods, his footsteps breaking the silence with a steady crunching sound. He blazes his own trail, as if he knows the path is there, even if he can't see it, and he should. He’s run this way many, many times. It’s his land after all. Wevv Mang’s breath steams as he exhales, and his cheeks are red with cold. He wears a heavy sweatshirt, and pull over hat, gloves, and thermal track pants, and heavy boots. The empty tress and a few restless squirrels watch his progress. Ahead, a break in the canopied trail reveals the banks of a twisting river, some areas not yet frozen. Wevv pauses as he comes to a bridge over the stream. He pauses before crossing. He breathes deep, through his nose, and stretches. He then slowly crosses the bridge, making sure each footstep is solid, and not going to slip on the ice. As he crosses, he hears a noise. Growing closer. As he reaches the middle of the footbridge, he turns towards the source of the noise. Two ATV’s are heading his way, up the path. He stops in the middle as recognizes one of the forms bundled up against the cold. The ATVS stop, and the men lift up the visors of the helmets. Wevv: '''Kenzo! What a surprise! I hadn't expected you back so soon. Did your mission go well? Mr. Wang nods his head, and dismounts, as does the man with him. '''Man: Sorry to disturb your run, Mr. Mang, but Mr. Wang insisted that we locate you immediately. Wevv: I see. What is it? The man reaches towards his jacket and the sound of Velcro and a zipper being undone, as the man opens his jacket. Man: I think you should see this for yourself. The man removes a blackberry from an inner pocket and holds it out towards Wevv. Wevv slowly retraces his steps. Wevv: Nigel is it? One of the new people I hired, if I remember correctly. Any word from Madison? Nigel: No sir. Yes Sir. I’m on Team Six. Wevv reaches solid ground again and takes the PDA from Nigel. He looks at it. He wipes the screen with a gloved hand. He reads it again. Wevv: Hm. The card for Inferno 11.4…. He pushes a button to scroll the screen. Wevv: WHAT?!?! That…that son of a BITCH! Making his big return on the same show I was supposed to come back! This is intolerable! Wevv thrusts back the Blackberry to Nigel and then gets on the ATV Mr. Wang had been driving. Wevv: 'We’ll see about this! Back to the house! AND STEP ON IT! Mr. Wang and Nigel mount up and snow flies from the treads. ……………………… ' Deep Inside Wevv’s Lake Forest Mansion Wevv Mang paces the floor. He’s changed from his running attire and is now wearing a long robe. Mr. Wang stands in the background, and a monitor on the wall shows a promotional video from the Inferno website. Roscoe McQueen chatters away, running down the card. Roscoe: And 11.4 will feature the return of one of the best loved wrestlers of all time! Sheepster makes his full return, taking on Trey Spruance! Wevv snarls, as clips of Trey and Sheepster matches play on the screen. Suddenly, a phone rings. Wevv snatches up the cell phone off a counter. Wevv: Yes?!?! Satisfaction! Ah, thank you for calling me back so quickly! Listen..What? On the screen, Roscoe returns, and speaks again. Roscoe: '''But that’s not all, Inferno fans! Sheepster will be giving a candid sit down interview, and will share with us his thoughts! Find out what Sheepster has to say only on Inferno 11.4! Wevv stares at the screen, his mouth open, and the phone slipping away from his ear, as his arm drops. As it does, the voice of Satisfaction can be heard, but Wevv no longer appears to be listening. '''Satisfaction: Wevv? Did you hear what I said? Wevv? Wevv? Are you there? Wevv: '''That…SON of a BITCH! Wevv jerks the phone back to his ear. '''Wevv: Did I just hear that correctly?!?! Sheepster is not only getting a match, but also an interview?!?!... Well! We’ll just see about that! Look, I want my segment to come on after…What do you mean, I’ve been bumped?...Time constraints?!?! Look, missy, I know a thing or two…COME ON! I’m fully recovered! I – What?!? NO! I am not taking steroids! Don't even try to - ! Listen, I’ll put this in words even your limited intellectual capacity can understand, it’s called technology. Yes. I used a dermal regenerator, in conjunction with - ! NO! It’s not the same thing at all!...Oh, please! Nigel steps forward, with a laptop, and puts it in front of Wevv. Wevv nods his thanks, and looks at the screen. Wevv: Yes, well then, I’ll be happy to take a drug test, as long as the rest of the locker room does. Uh huh. Thought so. Look, my dear Satisfaction, I see what’s going on here. You’re bumping me so that your boyfriend, our esteemed general manager can make his big return. Uh huh, and it has nothing to do with the ratings that Sheepster’s return will bring? Right. Right. Oh surely. After all, what would I know about ratings or marketing? Uh huh. Right. You just keep telling yourself that, and pretending I believe you…..Well then. You force my hand. I’ll be happy to take this matter up in person, since this is obviously getting us nowhere. See you in Oakland, and be sure to clear up some time on your schedule, because our little situation could take a while. Ta! Wevv hangs up and slams the phone down on the counter. He stares at the large monitor on the wall. He walks over the consol and rewinds the video, to the smiling face of Sheepster. He snarls. He stretches out a hand, and points. Wevv: Not this time, you son of a bitch. Not. This. Time. Three men enter the room. They wear white smocks, and carry clipboards and data pads. Doctor: Ah, Mr. Mang! How are you feeling? Wevv: I feel fine. The doctor steps over to Wevv and reaches up the grab his chin. He turns Wevv’s head to the side and looks at where the most serious bruising was, but now is nothing but healthy looking skin. The doctor pulls out a strange instrument and holds it up close to Wevv’s skin. An otherworldly green light radiates outwards, along with a high-pitched sound. The doctor smiles. Doctor: Perfect! Well, that was the least of the problems. Your back, it’s fine? You don't feel any lingering pain? Wevv: No. It feels as good as new. Doctor: it should! It should! You were very lucky! But, we still have one last treatment! And that should do it! Ready? Wevv starts to walk away, tailed by Mr. Wang, while the doctor pauses and smiles at Nigel Doctor: I say, you look familiar. Didn't I see you at Area 51? Nigel: No. We’ve never met before and there’s no such place. Doctor: Hm? Oh, yes, yes. Quite. My mistake. Wevv: Coming Doctor? The doctor’s smile falters, and but it forces it back again, and motions for his assistants to follow him. With one last smile at Nigel, he hurries out the door and down the hallway.